Two Hearts
by L-969
Summary: What is this? Siwon? Heechul? Another Sichul? Sibum? Thor crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Aku hanya bisa menertawakan kebodohanku. Maafkanlah, diriku ini reader semua.

Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Akh! Mianne, mian…. Mian….. jutaan mian pun ga cukup. Ilham dan feel untuk cerita sebelumnya ilang entah kemana.

Rencananya simple ini hanya short story kok, ada 2 chapter! Kuharap berjalan dengan lancer.

Gara-gara liat Video itu, Akh! Otakku jadi Ngeyadong!

'**Without A Heart' Woncin POV**

Mianne, itu inspirasi 'thor.

.

**Vote Please**

"**SIBUM tau SICHUL"**

.

.

.

†**Two Hearts****†**

.

.

.

**Cinta hanyalah sebuah alasan yang 'Diagungkan' banyak orang. Cinta adalah sebuah hal yang amat didambakan oleh para insan. Cinta…. Cinta…. Cinta….. semua tentang Cinta. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu manusia berubah. Perasaan manusia berubah.**

**Bagaimana Kau akan mempertahankan Cinta dan Kesetiaan pada seseorang yang tak lagi mencintaimu?**

**Memaksakan sebuah kehendak dimana hatimu mungkin tidak pernah dapat menerimanya. Memaksakan sebuah Keinginan dimana hatimu dan pikiranmu adalah dua hal yang berbeda.**

**Saat dia tidak lagi berada disisimu dan berbalik memunggungimu. Bagaimaan caranya mempertahankan semua rasa?**

**.**

'

**.**

Dipesisir pantai tampak dua orang namja cilik yang tengah bermain dengan air. Salah seorang dari namja tersebut memakai jaket merah. Dan namja yang lebih kecil darinya memakai sweter berwarna abu. Lelah bermain kejar-kejaran dan air. Kedua namja tersebut duduk di dekat menara.

"Hyung, saranghae!" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya tersebut. "Wae? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" katanya sambil tersenyum malu. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang lain.

"Siwonnie…." Panggil namja tersebut. Dia menarik-narik tangan Siwon yang menutupi wajahnya. "Yak! Choi Siwon, jika kau mencintaiku. Tunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku!" katanya kasar. Dengan ragu Siwon menurunkan tangannya. Dia menatap namja yang kini tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh air mata.

"Hyung…. Apa kau sakit? Hyung?" tanya Siwon sambil berdiri. Dia memeriksa keadaannya, dia sangat khawatir. Namja tersebut memukul kepala Siwon dengan jaket merah yang dipegangnya.

"Yak! Kau… kau pikir…." Katanya berusaha mengucapkan sepatah kata padanya.

"Shhht, aku tahu," kata Siwon sambil memeluk erat tubuh namja itu erat. Namja tersebut memeluk erat tubuh Siwon. "Saranghae hyung! Saeranghae Kim Heechul! Saranghae!"

"Bodoh, berhentilah mengucapkannya!" kata Heechul sambil mempererat pelukannya pada bocah kecil tersebut.

"Saranghae, hyung! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!" kata Siwon sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Sekali lagi dia menunjukkan senyumnya pada hyungnya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Heechul kebingungan.

"Aku…." Kata Siwon sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Heechul dan mengecup singkat pipi hyungnya. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan namja tersebut yang uring-uringan dengan wajahnya yang kian memerah, seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

Siwon yang terus berlari, akhirnya tiba dihalaman sebuah rumah yang besar. Dia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oppa, kau baru pulang?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne, Sulli," jawab Siwon.

"Oppa, wajahmu memerah," kata Sulli sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah oppa-nya.

"Ani, oppa baik-baik saja," kata Siwon. Dia merasa ketahuan dan debar jantungnya kian menjadi.

"Umma!" teriak Sulli memanggil Nyonya Choi, ibu mereka. Nyonya Choi yang saat itu sedang berada di dapur pun keluar. "Umma, lihat! Wajah oppa memerah!" kata Sulli polos.

"Siwon, apa kau sakit?" tanya sang ibu begitu khawatir.

"Ani, umma! Aku baik-baik saja!" kata Siwon. Namun Nyonya Choi tampak tidak mempercayai ucapan putranya tersebut. Dia memeriksa tubuh Siwon. Dan menatap celana Siwon yang kotor.

"Kau bermain dipantai lagi?" tanya sang ibu, Siwon menanggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bermain dengan temanmu yang bernama Heechul lagi?" tanya sang ibu menyelidiki.

"Ne, umma jangan marah padanya! Aku sangat suka bermain dengan Heechul hyung!" kata Siwon.

"Baiklah, umma tidak akan menghukummu. Sebagai gantinya gantilah pakaianmu dan istirahat. Umma tidak ingin anak kesayangan umma sakit!" kata Nyonya Choi.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon. Dia segera bergegas ke atas untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sulli anak baik bukan? Umma dan Appa selalu bilang kalau Sulli harus mengawasi oppa!" kata Sulli ingin di puji.

"Ne, kau anak yang baik. Kajja, sekarang kita akan memasak steak kesukaanmu," kata Nyonya Choi sambil menarik tangan Sulli.

"Ne, umma!" kata Sulli sangat antusias.

.

Siwon's Room

Siwon segera membuka pakaiannanya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Dia tersenyum dan mencoba mengingat wajah hyungnya.

"Deg! Deg! Deg!" Siwon merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Dia segera membaringkan badannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Hyung, saranghae…." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Dia menelusuri pinggiran pantai tersebut dengan tenang. Dia berjongkok dan menatap sekelilingnya. Pantai masih sepi.

"Kim Heechul!" teriaknya. Dia tersenyum. "Kim Heechul! Hyung, Saranghae!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah sepeda berhenti disana.

"Yak! Suaramu sungguh menyebalkan bocah Choi!" teriak si pengendara. Siwon berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Hyung! Kau datang!" kata Siwon senang. Heechul turun dan memarkir sepedanya.

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku saja!" katanya ketus.

"Begitu ya," kata Siwon sedikit sedih.

"Yah! Jangan pasang tampang murung! Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang bagus!" kata Heechul mencoba menghiburnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, tentu saja!" kata Heechul. "Kajja, kita naik sepeda," kata Heechul. Dia memutar arah sepedanya dan menunggu Siwon duduk di boncengan.

"Pegangan yang erat ya?" kata Heechul.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon. Dia memeluk erat tubuh Heechul.

.

.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh siang, Siwon menatap jam tangannya.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul sambil menatapnya.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang! Ummaku bisa khawatir jika aku belum pulang!" kata Siwon.

"Ara! Aku akan mengantarkanmu! Ayo, naik!" ajak Heechul. Siwon kembali tersenyum menatapnya.

"Gumawo hyung!" kata Siwon. Dia mempererat pelukannya di pinggang anak lelaki yang lebih tua dari dirinya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Siwon. Tampak ibu dan adiknya tengah berkemas.

"Oppa, kau pulang?" tanya Sulli sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Ne," jawab Siwon sembari turun dari sepeda Heechul. Heechul menatap keheranan. Siwon menghampiri ummanya, "Umma, kita mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Liburan sudah selesai, Siwon." Kata sang Umma. Siwon menatap tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu!" kata Heechul tiba-tiba. Nyonya Choi menatap Heechul.

"Siapa dia Siwon?" tanyanya.

"Dia Heechul hyung, umma!" kata Siwon. Nyonya Choi menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Ahjuma," sapa Heechul.

"Annyeong, Heechul-si," jawab Nyonya Choi. "TErima kasih sudah menemani Siwon," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa bermain dengannya!" kata Heechul gugup.

"Maaf sekali, sekarang kami harus pulang ke Seoul. Lain kali jika kami liburan kami akan menemui dan menjamumu!" kata Nyonya Choi.

"Terima kasih," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Sulli, ayo masuk!" kata Nyonya Choi memberikan waktu pada putranya untuk berpamitan.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang?" tanya Heechul. Tampa menunggu jawaban Siwon dia mendorong sepedanya berjalan perlahan.

"Hyung! Hyung! Tunggu aku!" kata Siwon. Dia berusaha mengejar Heechul. "Hyung!" Siwon menahan pergelangan tangan Heechul. "Hyung! Aku janji setiap liburan aku akan datang kesini! Aku akan menemuimu! Kita akan berjumpa lagi! Bermain bersama, hyung!" kata Siwon meyakinkan Heechul.

"Ara, pulanglah. Ummamu menunggu," kata Heechul. Siwon menatap wajah sedih Heechul. Dia menahan tangan itu lama dan berjinjit. Mengecup singkat namja yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Ne, aku akan datang lagi mengunjungimu, hyung!" kata Siwon sambil berbalik. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, bye…." Kata Siwon meninggalkan Heechul yang mematung disana.

Siwon berbalik, dia membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan menatap adiknya yang tersenyum geli.

"Oppa, kau nakal sekali!" goda Sulli yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kau sudah berpamitan padanya, Siwon?" tanya ibunya.

"Ne umma!" jawab Siwon. Perlahan mobil tersebut bergerak. Siwon menatap Heechul yang masih terdiam. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok tersebut.

"Yah, jangan lupakan aku!" teriak Heechul sambil mngejar mobil tersebut. Dia hanya dapat melambaikan tangannya. "Aku menunggumu, liburan depan datanglah lagi ke sini!" teriak Heechul. "Choi Siwon!"

.

.

.

13 tahun kemudian

Suatu pagi yang indah, seorang namja tampan tengah duduk melihat matahari terbit diufuk timur. Dia tersenyum dan bergumam.

"Selamat pagi, Siwonnie!" lalu berjalan perlahan di atas pasir putih tersebut. Dia menghampiri sepeda merah miliknya. Dia melihat jam tangan miliknya yang ada di tasnya. "Ya, ampun! Gawat aku lupa belum mengantar Koran pagi ini! Sial!" katanya sambil menggerutu. Segera dia bergegas dan mengayuh sepeda miliknya.

Dengan cepat dia memperkir sepedanya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung.

"Akh! Heechul hyung dari mana saja kau ini! Ini Koran pagimu!" katanya sembari menunjuk kesudut ruangan.

"Ne, aku tahu. Maaf Shindong-shi" kata Heechul.

"Tak apa yang penting semuanya kau antarkan tepat waktu, saja!" kata Shindong sambil mengancamnya.

"Mianne! Aku akan segera mengantarnya!" kata Heechul. Dia segera membawa tumpukan Koran tersebut. Menaikkannya di belakang sepeda miliknya dan siap mengantar Koran=Koran tersebut ke penjuru kota.

.

.

.

Di jalan raya.

"Oppa, berhati-hatilah kalau kau mengendarai mobilmu! Jantungku hampir copot tahu!" kata seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk dibelakang.

"Siapa suruh kau ingin mengganggu kencanku!" katanya kesal.

"Siwonnie, pelankanlah sedikit nanti bagaimana jika ada yang tertabrak," kata seorang namja imut yang duduk disampingnya. Yak, namja yang tengah mengemudikan mobil tersebut adalah Choi Siwon.

"Tenanglah, Bummie! Semuanya baik-baik saja!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengenal daerah ini!" kata Siwon santai.

Namja yang bernama Kibum itu hanya mendecak pelan.

"Yah! Oppa, dulu kau hanya menggunakan sepeda tapi sekarang kau memakai mobil!" teriak sang dongsaeng.

"Siwonnie, tidakkah kau kasihan pada Sulli dan aku," bujuk Kibum. Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"Hahaha, aku masih menikmatinya," jawab Siwon.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Sulli.

"Hae!" jerit Kibum. Siwon kontan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Brakkk!" sebuah tabrakan terjadi.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aish! Bisa telat aku mengantar semua Koran ini! Hei, kau!" teriaknya kesal. Dia menatap wajah si pengemudi kendaraan tersebut.

"Ukh! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Dia melihat wajah pucat Kibum dan memeriksa seluruh badannya. "Kau baik-baik saja Bummie?" kata Siwon khawatir.

Kibum merintih kecil, "Ne! aku baik-baik saja! Makannya tadi kubilang apa! Jangan ngebut Masi!" katanya kesal.

"Sulli kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon pada Sulli adikknya yang dduduk di kursi belakang.

"Ne, oppa. Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Sulli.

Setelah mengecek keadaan semua orang yang ada dimobil Siwon melihat seorang namja yang tadi disenggol olehnya.

"Tuan, anda tiudak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Namja tersebut menatapnya keheranan.

"Siwonnie?" tanya namja loper Koran tersebut.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Siwon keheranan. Namja tersebut tampak lebih terkejut dibuatnya.

"Siapa dia oppa?" tanya Sulli.

"Entahlah, Sullie. Oppa pun tidak tahu!" jawab Siwon datar. Kibum yang melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah si loper Koran tersebut keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ne…." jawabnya singkat. Dia memunguti Koran miliknya yang berserakan di bawah.

.

.

.

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya sebuah suara.

Suara yang begitu dirindukan olehnya.

"Ne, aku baik," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, iya. Namaku Choi Siwon!" kata Siwon sembali mengulurkan tangannya. "Jika kau membutuhkan biaya pengobatan atau apapun itu kau bisa menemuiku di rumah diujung sana. Aku sedang berlibur….." kata Siwon. Dia tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat air mata yang mengalir di mata namja tersebut.

"Oh, ani…. Aku baik-baik saja…." Kata Heechul. Dia menaikkan sisa korannya keatas sepedanya yang rusak.

"Mianne, aku telah merusak sepedamu!" kata Siwon penuh penyesalan.

"Tak usah kau khawatirkan…. Lain kali… hati….hatilah jika mengemudi…." Kata Heechul gugup.

"Siwon!" panggil Kibum yang sudah duduk kembali di mobil.

"Ne! ini. Datanglah ke alamat ini. Nanti sore, aku akan mengganti sepedamu!" kata Siwon sambil mendekati mobilnya.

"Apa kubilang? Hati-hati!" ucap Sulli jengkel.

"Yah, kau membuat kami berdua ketakutan!" kata Kibum sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Mianne! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" kata Siwon yang juga ketakutan setengah mati. Hatinya berdebar keras.

"Bummie, kau menangis?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ani, aku… aku tidak menangis…." Jawab Kibum. Siwon membelai mesra pipi namja tersebut.

"Mianne, aku menakutimu…. Jeongmal mianeyo!" kata Siwon.

"Bisa kita segera ke villamu dan beristirahat Siwonnie!" kata Kibum.

"Ne! sebaiknya kita pakai sabuk pengaman," kata Siwon mengingatkan. Sulli memasang dan menggenggam sabuk pengamannya erat.

Kibum tangannya bergetar. Siwon membantunya memasang seatbelt dan mengecup singkat pipi namja tersebut.

"Tenanglah!" kata Siwon. Dia melirik kea rah si loper Koran yang masih memegang sepedanya. Dia pun berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie, kau sama sekali tidak ingat padaku! Kau tidak ingat padaku," isak Heechul sedih. Dia menari sepedanya ke pinggir trotoar setelah Siwon menunjukkan letak rumahnya yang sangat dia kenal.

"Terima kasih, Siwon…." Ucapnya. Dia menatap Siwon yang telah berbalik arah memeriksa kedua temannya. Dia bahkan tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan namja yang duduk di depan bersamanya.

Mata Heechul kontan membulat saat dia melihat bagaimana Siwon mengecup pipi namja tersebut.

"Siwonnie! Kau sudah lupa…. Kau sudah melupakan janji kita! Kau…. Apakah karena aku hanyalah orang biasa…. Kau menjauhiku….. kau malu padaku…." Gumam hati Heechul. Dia membungkukkan badannya. Berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh kembali membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_**3 years ago**_

"_Wae? Hyung, kau tidak mencintaiku lagu ya?" tanya seorang namja tampan. Dia mendekap erat tubuh namja yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu._

"_Siwon, kau membuatku sesak!" katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya._

"_Hyung, saranghae!" kata Siwon berbisik ditelinga Heechul._

"_Yah! Choi Siwon! Hentikan perbuatanmu!" kata Heechul protes._

"_Perbuatanku yang mana?" tanya Siwon sok polos._

"_Yak! Tanganmu! Itu menyesakkanku!" kata Heechul._

"_Shttt, diamlah. Aku sedang menikmati moment kita!" kata Siwon._

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Heechul._

"_Besok aku akan pulang! Liburan kali ini lebih singkat dari yang kubayangkan!" kata Siwon frustasi. Dia masih memelih Heechul erat dalam dekapannya._

"_Kau harus kembali pulang?" tanya Heechul kaget._

"_Ne! Appa mengajakku, libur bersama ke Amerika!" kata Siwon sambil mengeluh._

"_Amerika…. Seperti apa disana?" tanya Heechul antusias._

"_Menyebalkan hyung," kata Siwon kesal._

"_Jinja!?" tanya Heechul._

"_NE, Amerika sangat menyebalkan karena kau tidak ada disana. Aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku bersamamu!" kata Siwon sambil cemberut._

"_Yah! Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan jangan menggelitikku Siwonnie!" kata Heechul saat Siwon m,enggelitik tubuhnya._

"_Hyung! Saranghae! Saranghae….." kata Siwon sambil menghentikan kegiatannya. Heechul memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka._

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

"Wae secepat itukah! Kau melupakanku?" tanya Heechul. Dia menghapus air matanya. Semenjak keberangkatan Siwon ke Amerika mereka tidak lagi berhubungan.

Rupanya dia sudah menemukan kekasih hatinya. Orang yang sederajat dengannya.

"Sakit, Siwonnie! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" isak Heechul. Dia terus menekuk badannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara. Heechul mengangkat wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Salahkan aku yang gunta-ganti cerita.

Salahkan Ilhamku yang lagi menggila.

Aku tahu kalian sudah tahu atau bisa mengira-ngira cerita ini. Tenang saja. Yang thor butuhkan hanya respon Sibum tau Sichul. Dadaku nyesek ih!

**Vote Please**

"**SIBUM tau SICHUL"**

I can help it…. Another moment of Sichul Please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakit, Siwonnie! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" isak Heechul. Dia terus menekuk badannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara. Heechul mengangkat wajahnya.

.

**Two Hearts **

.

.

.

"Yah, kau baik-baik saja, Heechul hyung?" tanya seorang namja. Heechul menatap wajah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Minnie, hyung…." Heechul berusaha menghentikan tangisnya saat dia melihat adiknya ada di depannya.

Taemin tidak perlu berpikir panjang, dia melihat sepeda hyungnya yang rusak. Dia menyimpulkan seseorang telah menyakiti hyungnya.

"Hyung, siapa yang berbuat jahat padamu?" tanya Taemin dengan suara tinggi.

"Ani…. Taemin… hyung hanya jatuh dari sepeda itu saja…. Ayolah…" kata Heechul mencoba menutupinya.

"Bohong!" kata seseorang sambil menghampiri mereka. Heechul seseorang yang mendekati mereka berdua. Yak, bocah kodok.

"Apa maksudmu Minho hyung?" tanya Taemin.

"Itu kekasih hyungmu," jawab Minho singkat dan Taemin sudah bisa menduga.

"Oh, Choi sialan itu rupanya sudah kembali! Akan ku bunuh dia!" kata Taemin semakin naik darah. Mendengar perkataan Taemin, Heechul mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Jangan, Taemin. Hyung mohon," kata Heechul.

"Lepas hyung!" teriak Taemin setengah berlari.

"Yah! Taemin!" panggil Heechul. Taemin sudah berlari menjauh menuju rumah Siwon. Heechul mendengus kesal dia berbalik dan menatap tajam Minho yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Minho!" teriak Heechul kesal.

"Hyung, mianne…." Kata Minho sambil menutupi kepalanya. Dia pikir Heechul akan memukulnya, namun Heechul malah menariknya.

"Kau harus menghentikannya! Awas saja!" kata Heechul sambil menjewer telinga Minho.

"Aaaaa! Hyung!" kata Minho meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

Setibanya, di villa Siwon, Sulli dan Kibum segera turun dan membuka pintu villa tersebut. Sulli dan Kibum berlari ke dalam villa untuk berebut kamar. Sedangkan Siwon masih berada di luar. Villa yang indah, ada rasa rindu yang menyelusup dalam hatinya.

"Kyaa, Oppa… ini kamarku!" terdengar teriakan Sulli dari dalam.

"Yah, sudahlah! Kenapa kalian sampai berebut kamar. Masih ada 3 kamar tersisa!" kata Siwon.

"Yang satu kan kamarnya umma dan appa, kamar Siwon oppa dan kamar kecil itu. Aku mau di sini!" kata Sulli protes.

"Umma, bilang kau boleh memakai kamar mereka sementara waktu ini!" kata Siwon mengingatkan.

"Jinja?! Aku datang!" kata Sulli sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Siwonnie!" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa! Aku ke atas dulu_ke kamarku!" kata Siwon. Sambil meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan senyuman tersebut membuat jantung Siwon berdebar. Dia berdiri di sana dan menatap tajam namja itu.

"Siwonnie…" ucap Kibum saat Siwon mendekat kearahnya.

"Wae? Bukankah kita sudah pacaran sejak setahun yang lalu," kata Siwon sambil mendorong tubuh Kibum ke tembok. Kibum tersipu malu. Wajah Siwon semakin mendekat, Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Siwon…." Panggil Kibum mesra.

"Choi Siwon!" teriak seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Siwon melepaskan tangannya yang saat itu berada di dagu Kibum.

Wajah Kibum masih merona. Dia menatap Siwon yang tampak sedikit kesal. Dia memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Siwon dan Kibum segera keluar begitu pula Sulli yang berada di kamarya.

"Yak! Choi Siwon! Keluar kau!" terdengar suara teriakan lagi. Membuat ketiga orang tersebut keluar. Mereka melihat tampak seorang namja berambut coklat dengan wajah yang memerah berdiri di gerbang rumah mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kau siapa?" tanya Siwon. Dia belum menghampirinya. Taemin hanya berdecak kesal.

"Cih! Bukalah pintunya dan tunjukkan wajah sialmu itu!" kata Taemin. Siwon bergerak.

"Oppa, jangan-jangan ini ada kaitannya dengan orang yang kita tabrak tadi!" kata Sulli histeris.

"Bisa jadi," ucap Siwon. Kibum menatapnya, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Hati-hatilah!" kata Kibum khawatir.

"Oppa…" Sulli menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Choi Siwon!" teriaknya lagi. Siwon segera menghampirinya, menatap seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Ya, aku Choi Siwon. Kau siapa?" tanya Siwon padanya.

"Cih, Sialan kau!" kata Taemin sambil terus menyerang Siwon.

"Taemin!"

"Oppa!"

"Siwon!"

Beberapa teriakan terdengar, Sulli memeluk Kibum. Dia menggigil ketakutan melihat oppanya dipukuli orang. Siwon yang terkejut terduduk. Pukulan yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya jatuh dan….

"Taemin!" teriakan seseorang menghentikan kepalan tangan namja bernama Taemin tersebut. Siwon melihatnya. Orang yang tadi dia tabrak. "Lepaskan dia, Taemin!" katanya setengah memerintah. Siwon menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal pertama mereka berjumpa tadi.

"Hyung?" tanya Taemin heran.

"Sudah, lepaskan dia. Turuti hyungmu!" kata seorang namja lainnya yang berdiri di belakang Heechul.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Siwon?" tanya Kibum.

"Oppa!" teriak Sulli sambil memeluk Siwon.

Melihat kedua orang tersebut sudah berada di dekat Siwon. Heechul berdiam diri. Dia menarik langkahnya yang hendak menghampiri Siwon. Kini dia berdiri di antara dongsaengnya dan Siwon, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"A… Maafkan, dongsaengku. Dia ….. dia tidak tahu apa-apa…. " kata Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hmmm," jawab Siwon. Dia masih kesal. Kibum yang ada di dekatnya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, "Akh…." Rintih Siwon.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne, Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Siwon. Heechul melihat kelembutan yang ditunjukkan Siwon pada Kibum. Dia tahu hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin diantara keduanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Heechul kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa!" kata Siwon kesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Siwon," kata Heechul lagi.

"Yah, hyung apa yang kau lakukan. Mengapa kau membungkuk di depannya! Dia yang menginginkan aku untuk memukulnya!" kata Taemin. Semuanya menatap Taemin. "Cih! Choi Siwon jangan katakan kau lupa janjimu sendiri! Aku sudah bisa menduganya! Kau hanya mempermainkan hyungku! Setelah kau bosan, kau…"

"Taemin!" teriak Heechul. Dia menatapnya dengan wajah Heechul yang tampak jelas menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Pulanglah!" kata Siwon kesal.

"Mianne, Siwonnie…." Gumam Heechul sembari menunduk. Tidak seorang pun mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Dia layak kupukul!" kata Taemin sambil menarik tubuh Heechul.

"Sudahlah, soal sepedanya bawa saja ke bengkelku," kata Minho menyarankan. Mendengarnya Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka aneh sekali," kata Kibum. "Ayo, kita masuk. Kita obati lukamu," kata Kibum sambil menarik Siwon.

"Apa sakit, oppa?" tanya Sulli.

"Jangan disentuh!" kata Siwon kesal. Sulli menarik tangannya. Biasanya sekesal apapun oppanya tidak akan membentaknya seperti tadi.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah. Sulli menutup pintu rumah tersebut. Kibum dengan cekatan mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di lemari.

"Ambilkan air es, Sulli!" kata Kibum. Sulli segera bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil es untuk mengompres luka Siwon.

"Brengsek! Bocah itu! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya! Akh, pelan-pelan Kibummie!" kata Siwon.

"Badanmu saja yang besar, Siwonnie. Ini hanya luka kecil," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. Siwon menatap lekat wajah Kibum yang ada didepannya. Dia benar-benar mencintainya.

"_Mianne, Siwonnie…."_

Siwon teringat namja tadi, hatinya terasa sakit. Dia merasa jengkel, tapi karena apa.

"Aish…" kata Sulli yang melihat Kibum hendak mencium Siwon. "Oppa, airnya!" kata Sulli.

"Oh, terima kasih Sulli!" kata Kibum sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Siwon. Siwon menatap dongsaengnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Usai diobati Kibum, Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya diruangan tersebut. Mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Oppa!" terdengar suara teriakan Sulli. Siwon malas menjawabnya, "Aku dan Kibum oppa mau belanja!" teriaknya. Siwon merasa malas. Dia hanya bergerak perlahan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Sulli dan Kibum sudah pergi.

Siwon mencoba memejamkan matanya. Wajah namja yang tadi ditabraknya tidak bisa luput dari ingatannya. Sepertinya dia mengenal namja itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan wajahnya memucat. Dia manatap sebuah foto yang ada dimeja miliknya. Foto dirinya bersama dengan namja tadi. Mereka tampak bahagia.

"Jadi, ini maksudnya dengan aku layak dipukul?" kata Siwon. "Ukh…." Rintih Siwon saat dia mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Dibengkel milik Minho

Heechul duduk menatap roda sepedanya yang rusak menggelinding. Taemin dan Minho hanya dapat menatapnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Heechul berdiri,

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Taemin.

"Aku mau mencari udara segar," jawab Heechul. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taemin dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bengkel milik Minho. Dia berjalan lurus kearah pantai. Berjalan mundar-mandir tak tentu arah. Hingga akhirnya….

"Kau….." gumam Heechul.

.

.

.

Dipantai dekat menara.

Heechul berdiri menatap seorang namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau…." Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja," kata Heechul padanya.

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Duduklah, disini," katanya sambil mengajak Heechul untuk duduk disampingnya. Entah kenapa rasanya perkataannya tersebut terasa wajar meski ini merupakan pertemuan ketiga mereka hari itu.

Heechul menatapnya. Dengan ragu dia duduk disamping Siwon yang menatap jauh kedepan. Menatap hamparan biru yang luas membentang.

"Kemarilah," kata Siwon sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Heechul menatapnya keheranan namun tetap saja dia menerima uluran tangannya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Siwon?" tanya Heechul sedikit takut.

"Kau sepertinya mengenalku. Ya, namaku Choi Siwon, hmmm" dia tersenyum lembut. Heechul menatapnya, dia memegang bekas luka pukulan Taemin. Siwon membiarkannya. Dia merasa sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut tangan itu, hingga tanpa sadar dia mengecup tangan itu perlahan. Kemudian menggenggam tangan itu erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kau mengenalku, mian….mianne aku tidak mengenalimu…" ucap Siwon.

Mendengra perkataan Siwon, Heechul hanya tersenyum, dia membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Siwo. Dia sangat merindukannya.

"Tidak apa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul. Mendengar pertanyaan Heechul, Siwon pun tersenyum.

"NE," jawabnya mantap, "Siapa namamu? Aku tidak akan melupakannya lagi," kata Siwon.

"Heechul, namaku Kim Heechul," jawab Heechul. Dia merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke wajahnya. Melihatnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum. Dia mersa nyaman bersamanya.

"Kau mengenalku'kan Hyung?" tanya Siwon. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah kita alami sebelumnya hanya saja tiga tahun yang lalu saat sedang berlibur di Amerika aku mengalami kecelakaan. Sebulan lamanya, aku tidak sadar…." Siwon melanjutkan penjelasannya dan Heechul diam mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Selama mendengarkan penjelasan dari Siwon membuat air mata Heechul mengalir. Jadi, itulah sebabnya Siwonnya tidak pernah kembali.

"Setelah, mendapatkan jantung baru aku pun tersadar," kata Siwon mengakhiri penjelasannya. Mendengarnya Heechul terdiam. Siwon menatapnya, dia melihat air mata Heechul, kembali perasaan sedih menyapanya. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghapus air mata tersebut. "Hyung, kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak suka melihatnya," kata Siwon.

"Aniya, ku… kukira kau sudah melupakanku…." Isak Heechul. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "Lalu apa yang selanjutnya…. Kibum, namja yang bersamamu itu siapa?" tanya Heechul memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Dia, orang yang kutemui dirumah sakit tempat dimana aku dirawat. Awalnya kupikir dia seorang psyco ternyata jantung yang sekarang berdetak di dadaku ini adalah milik kekasihnya, Donghae." Jelas Siwon. "Entah, kenapa kemudian aku merasa menyayanginya. Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya bukan karena jantung Donghae ada disini," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk kearajh jantungnya. Melihatnya Heechul tersenyum.

"Iya, kau orang yang akan dengan tulus mencintai seseorang yang kau cintai, Siwonnie…." Heechul menutup mulutnya saat dia mengucapkan kata 'Siwonnie'

"Hyung, sebenarnya hubungan apa yang pernah kita miliki?" tanya Siwon pada Heechul. Mendengarnya Heechul tampak kebingungan. Namun, dia menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Kita memiliki hubungan yang baik, Siwon-ah," jawab Heechul.

"Apa kita berteman?" tanya Siwon. "Aku merasa dekat denganmu, hyung. Apa benar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne, kita berteman…. Kau teman baikku…. Rasanya kangen sekali padamu, Siwon-ah," kata Heechul sambil menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Hyung, kau menangis. Ku mohon jangan menangis…." Kata Siwon. Heechul mencoba lepas dari perlakuan manis dongsaengnya.

"Tak apa Siwon-ah….. tak apa," kata heechul sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Mian thor ga bisa lanjut cerita ni dulu. Akan secepatnya ku publish lagi…. Bulan ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Kalian tahu, banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya, orang sunda bilang dugdugsek hahahha…. Sampai seminggu kemarin aku begadang penuh (yah, curhat lagi).

Keep reading and review ne, biar thor semangat buat nulis ni FF.

Sichul Vs Sibum saudara-saudara….

Hehehe…

Yang ingin kutekankan adalah.

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tulus yang muncul dari hati nuranimu, bukan dari Cantiknya tampilan fisik seseorang,"

Kecantikan dan Ketampanan suatu saat akan memudar seperti bunga mawar yang layu.

Dan seperti di FF-ku yang lain, hehehe…

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Perasaan manusia berubah,"

Cinta bukanlah pasir yang kau genggam dan Meninggalkan bekas yang Kotor ditanganmu. Cinta pun bukanlah air yang kau genggeng lalu Menguap. Cinta seperti O2 yang selalu kita butuhkan. So, take a deep breath and Move on everyone.

Hanya saja aku tidak suka jika seseorang Memaksakan Kehendaknya untuk masuk ke dalam hatiku. Aku tidak menyukainya…. Aku terkesan sarkatis soal C. I. N. Ta.

"Cinta itu Buta namun janganlah Butakan Matamu saat kau Jatuh Cinta (Keep Your Sense)"

Oh, MG kenapa jadi curhat ya….

.

.

.

"Heechul hyung, meski aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi, tapi aku percaya padamu. Percaya pada Cinta Kita, hyung. Aku akan terus mencintaimu…. Jika aku melupakanmu maka Aku yakin meski aku melupakanmu namun tidak dengan hatiku. Hatiku akan menemukanmu dan akan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu berulang-ulang, hyung,"

.

.

.

"Mianne, Siwon-ah tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Aku mencoba menerimamu dan belajar untuk mencintaimu. Namun, rasa Cintaku pada Donghae lebih besar dari rasa sukaku padamu,"

.

.

.

"Cinta, membuatku buta dan menginginkanmu lebih. Lebih menginginkanmu untuk terus berada disampingku. Menjaga dan Mencintaiku, hanya aku."

.

.

.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Ku kira aku belum mnuliskan kata 'END'

Mianne, thor kalian tahu kan PDI (Penurunan Daya Ingat) hahaha

Mianne

Untuk Siapapun, thor benar-benar lupa. kukira belum selesai ceritanya.

Thor mau lanjut dulu Last Chapie nih.

Mian ^^ (Bow berxxx)

keep reading and enjoy the story ne

.

.

.

"Two Hearts"

.

.

.

"Apa kita berteman?" tanya Siwon. "Aku merasa dekat denganmu, hyung. Apa benar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne, kita berteman…. Kau teman baikku…. Rasanya kangen sekali padamu, Siwon-ah," kata Heechul sambil menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Hyung, kau menangis. Ku mohon jangan menangis…." Kata Siwon. Heechul mencoba lepas dari perlakuan manis dongsaengnya.

"Tak apa Siwon-ah….. tak apa," kata heechul sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

.

Siwon menatap Heechul yang berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya dengan ujung kaos tangannya. Dia tersenyum namun tidak mengerti dengan hatinya yang terasa hampa. Entah berapa lama keduanya duduk dibawah mercusuar tersebut hingga akhirnya Heechul berdiri. Siwon menatapnya.

"Sudah sore, aku mau pulang nanti Taemin akan mencariku kemana-mana," ucap Heechul dengan suara yang serak.

"Ah…. Baiklah," jawab Siwon lemas. Dia masih ingin disana bersama dengan Heechul. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya, namun Siwon segera menahannya.

"Hyung," panggilnya. Heechul terdiam sejenak, dia tidak ingin berbalik dan menatap kekasihnya, tidak mantan kekasihnya. "Nanti malam, datanglah ke vila untuk makan malam bersamaku lagi," ucap Siwon.

"Mi… mianne…. A.. aku ada urusan penting. Kau tahu kan klo Taemin benci jika dia harus makan malam sendiri Siwon-ah. Lain kali saja," kata Heechul. Siwon menatap tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Heechul yang bergetar. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku… pulang," kata Heechul sambil menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Siwon.

Siwon menatap punggung Heechul, dia berharap bahwa hyungnbya itu akan berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah manisnya. Dia ingin melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aish! Sepertinya banyak hal yang kulupakan," gumam Siwon kecewa sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

.

.

.

Di villa

Kibum menatap jam yang ada di ruang tengah, dia berjalan hilir mudik menunggu Siwon yang sudah sejak siang tadi tidak ada dirumah. Sulli mencoba menghubungi Siwon lewat telpon namun sayangnya handpon milik Siwon ada di kamarnya. Dia merasa begitu cemas, rasa cemas yang sama yang dulu pernah dia rasakan. Seperti menunggu Donghae pulang dan tiba-tiba saja dia…

"Andwe! Pikiran apa itu! Siwon akan baik-baik saja!" gumam Kibum, "Oh, kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Bukan karena dia yang memiliki jantung Donghaekan? Ini benar-benar karena Cintakan? Tuhan, jangan permainkan aku," gumamnya lagi.

Sulli hanyya melihat tingkah laku, Kibum yang hilir mudik di ruang tengah. Dia pun sedikit cemas sudah dua jam Siwon menghilang, dia berjalan ke teras rumah dan melihat sesosok tubuh yang dia kenal.

"Oppa!" teriak Sulli sembari berlari menghampiri Siwon yang menatapnya. Mendengar teriakan Sulli Kibum setengah berlari keluar.

"Kamu kenapa, Sulli?" tanya Siwon keheranan sambil mengusap adiknya.

"Ku kira oppa akan menghilang kemana? Aku takut. Aku berfikir mereka datang dan menculik oppa dan memnenggelamkanmu ke laut." Kata Sulli sedih. Mendengar perkataan Sulli, Siwon hanya tertawa. Pemikiran dari mana itu. Taemin dan Heechul tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan gadis cantik. Oppa baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Heechul hyung tidak mungkin melukaiku, dia sangat mencintaiku. Dia..." Siwon termenung bagaimana bisa perkataan itu begitu dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia kenapa oppa?" kata Sulli yang tidak menyadari perkataan oppanya. Dia pikir itu hanya sekedar ungkapan saja. Benci sama dengan Cinta, ya siapa tau Siwon menggunakan kata Cinta yang artinya Benci.

"Dia…." Siwon merasa bingung. Dia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya, namun…

"HYUNG!" teriak Kibum sambil menghampirinya.

Siwon menatap namja yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Dia merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat.

"Kibummie," katanya. Kibum segera memeluknya. Siwon terdiam disana. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin keras, dia merasa hatinya sakit. Dia lebih mengingat Heechul. Sosoknya yang sedang menangis sangat mengganggunya.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja?" tanya Kibum. Sulli yang melihat tingkah Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Sendirian di rumah itu menyebalkan sekali. Pas jalan-jalan tadi aku juga bertemu dengan Heechul hyung, ternyata kami adalah teman lama," kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Oh, pantas saja dia marah padamu oppa. Habisnya kau melupakan dia sih, aku juga bakal marah klo oppa melupakanku," kata Sulli.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya," kata Kibum.

"Ne, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku lapar sekali," kata Siwon. "Kalian masak apa? Aku lapar," kata Siwon. Kibum tetap menggandeng tangan Siwon.

"Kami masak banyak makanan enak, oppa pasti akan menyukainya," kata Sulli.

"Memamngnya kau bisa memasak?" kata Siwon sambil menatap Sulli. Sulli hanya menepuk bahu Siwon sehingga genggaman tangan Kibum terlepas.

"Kau tahu masakanku sangat enak, oppa! Tak bisa diragukan lagi tentunya Kibum oppa yang masak," kata Sulli kesal, "Kau sangat ingin aku memujinya, huh!" kata Sulli. Dia berjalan ke dalam rumah dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Hei! Hei! Sulli!" panggil Siwon. Diatersenyum melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya. Tanpa sengaja dia menatap Kibum yang ada di sampingnya. Dia menghentikan tawanya dan berdiri menatap Kibum lekat. Kibum mencoba menghindari pandangan Siwon.

"Mari makan bersama," ajak Kibum. Dia meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

"Kenapa semua orang jadi marah padaku, Bummie, Sulli," panggil Siwon sembari masuk kedalam rumah menyulul dua orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Di rumah Keluarga Kim.

Tampak sebuah bayangan yang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Tangannya mencari-cari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Hyung, disini kau rupanya, huh" sapa seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

"Minnie," kata Heechul. Dia duduk di sebuah sofa diujung ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Taemin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung hanya sedikit merasa sedih. Hyung, kangen pada umma dan appa. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika sekarang mereka ada disini disisi kita," ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, hentikan senyummu itu, hyung!" kata Taemin sebal. Dia menghampiri Heechul. "Kau tahu, aku juga merindukan mereka dan jangan harap kau bisa menemui mereka secepatnya! Kau harus menjagaku!" kata Taemin ketus. Dia menatap lurus pada Heechul. Tanpa meliriknya, Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan menemui umma dan appa. Tenanglah, kalau aku memaksa untuk menemui mereka. Mereka yang akan dengan segera mengusirku di pintu surge," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah, kalau kau paham, hyung. Satu hal lagi," kata Taemin menatap lurus pada Heechul. Heechul menatapnya, "Lupakan namja brengsek itu!" kata taemin pada Heechul.

Heechul menatap lurus pada Taemin. Taemin balik menatap pada Heechul.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga!" kata Taemin.

"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk melupakannya Taemin. Siwon, dia sedang hilang ingatan." Kata Heechul khawatir.

"Jangan beralasan hyung! Kau tidak lihat apa namja yang bersama dengannya itu! Bagaimana dia memperlakukannya!" kata Taemin sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Taemin, Dia sedang sakit! Dia hilang ingatan!" kata Heechul membalas dengan nada yang tinggi. Taemin mengepalkan tangannya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memukul hyungnya yang bodoh.

"Lalu kapan dia akan kembali sadar, kau sudah tahu?" katanya sinis. "Hyung butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkannya. Selama tiga tahun ini dia saja tidak sembuh. Kau pikir dia akan sembuh lagi begitu. Mengharapkan keajaiban!" kata Taemin kesal.

"….." Heechul menatap wajah dongsaengnya. "Iya!" jawabnya lantang sambil berdiri, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Taemin. "Aku mengharap bahwa keajaiban akan datang! Aku berharap dia askan segera menemukan kembali ingatannya! Kau puas!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Hyung, buka matamu lebar-lebar!" kata Taemin terus mendesaknya. Heechul yang kalap akhirnya menggebrak meja yang ada disamping kanan sofa tersebut.

"Berani kau mengatur hidupku Kim Taemin!" katanya dengan penuh emosi. Taemin terdiam, dia tidak pernah melihat hyungnya marah. Tidak sekali pun.

"Hyung, a…. aku…. " kata Taemin gugup. Menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya Heechul terdiam. Dia hampir saja memukul dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Mi… mianne….." kata Heechul sembari berlari meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Taemin mematung sendiri disana.

"Umma, Appa kenapa kalian pergi?" isak Taemin. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "Hyung, bukalah matamu," isaknya sambil terduduk sendirian di ruangan tengah tersebut.

.

.

.

Heechul yang terus berlari. Dia ingin berlari menghindari semua masalah yang ada. Dia ingin hidup bahagia. Hidup yang bahagia, kebahagiaan yang abadi. Seperti dalam dongeng.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasanya lututnya mulai gemetaran. Dia meneruskan larinya saat dirasanya tenaga miliknya telah terkumpul kembali. Dia meneruskan langkah kakinya. Hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya, di bawah menara mercusuar

"Hah… hah… hah…." Dia membungkuk, mempertahankan lututnya yang terasa sakit.

_"Kau mengenalku, mian….mianne aku tidak mengenalimu…" ucap Siwon._

"Sialan Kau Choi Siwon!" teriak Heechul. "Beraninya kau melupakanku! Beraninya kau tidak mengenalku! Beraninya kau….. Choi Siwon!" Teriaknya lagi.

_"Siapa namamu? Aku tidak akan melupakannya lagi," kata Siwon._

"Kim Heechul! Ingatlah namaku, Siwon! Ingatlah masa lalumu! Choi Siwon!" teriaknya terus.

_"Apa kita berteman?" tanya Siwon. _

"Cih! Semudah itukah kau melupakanku, Brengsek!" katanya sambil terus berteriak.

_"Entah, kenapa kemudian aku merasa menyayanginya. Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya bukan karena jantung Donghae ada disini," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah jantungnya. Melihatnya Heechul tersenyum._

"Choi Siwon! Jangan lupakan aku…." Dia perlahan menitikkan air matanya "Akh!"

.

.

.

Di villa

Usai makan malam Sulli segera mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu malam milik oppanya. Dia meninggalkan mereka dan mulai chatting dengan teman-teman dunia mayanya.

Sepeninggal Sulli, Siwon dan Kibum tinggala berdua. Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Begitu sepi tidak ada seseorang pun yang mulai pembicaraan, hingga.

"Bagaimana keadaan sekitar pantai?" tanya Kibum.

"Sangat indah," Jawab Siwon singkat. Dia menatap Kibum yang tampak kebingungan, "Besok, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Dulu aku selalu berkeliling naik sepeda merah milik Heechul hyung," kata Siwon. Kibum menatapnya tak percaya, "Wae? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Siwon.

"Aniya! Tadi… tadi kau bilang bahwa dulu kau dan Heechul sering berkeliling dan naik sepeda bersama. Apa kau mulai mengingat sesuatu Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum. Siwon terdiam.

"Hahaha, sepertinya ingatanku mulai pulih. Kibummie!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Siwonnie, bagaimana jika besok kita keliling pulau. Ku harap kau bisa mengingat sesuatu!" kata Kibum penuh antusias.

"Kau benar! Aku juga akan mengajak Heechul hyung!" kata Siwon santai. Kibum tertegun sejanak. Mereka kembali diam dan menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dalam kesunyian.

Usai makan, Siwon dan Kibum segera membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kotor. Kibum diam saja. Siwon merasa heran. Usai membereskan meja makan Kibum melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bummie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku lelah! Aku mau tidur," jawabnya ketus. Siwon terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya terasa sakit.

"Kau tampak segar, ikutlah denganku!" ajak Siwon. Kibum membiarkan Siwon menggenggam tangannya.

.

Keduanya naik ke lantai atas. Menikmati suasana malam yang cerah. Kibum hanya berdirisaja, sedangkan Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meregangkan badannya

"Malam yang indah bukan, Bummie?" tanya siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Ne," jawab Kibum singkat. Siwon membalikkan badannya dan mendekat ke arah Kibum.

"Wae? Kau tampak suntuk sekali?" tanya Siwon.

"Hanya lelah!" jawab Kibum malas. Siwon menahannya. Dia meletakkan tangan Kibum di dadanya.

"Jangan menjauhi Kim Kibum, dadaku akan terasa begitu sakit jika melihatmu seperti ini," kata Siwon. Kibum menatapnya.

"Siwon, jangan memperlakukan semanis ini. Aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu," kata Kibum.

"Bukannya kau memang sudah jatuh cinta padaku," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Berisik!" kata Kibum. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tertawa, jantungnya terasa begitu ringan namun sesuatu melukai lubuk hatinya.

"Kau manis sekali jika kau sedang cemburu seperti ini. Ada apa Bummie? Katakanlah!" kata Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum. Kibum terdiam dia mencoba merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan Siwon. Dia bukan Donghae.

"Aku…. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya," kata Kibum, "Aku tidak suka saat adikmu memukul bahu atau bagian dadamu, aku takut jantung Donghae terluka," jelasnya singkat.

Siwon terdiam. Dia mengingatnya, jantung yang berdetak dalam tubuhnya bukanlah jantung miliknya, tapi jantung milik Donghae. Jantung yang selalu berdebar dan tenang jika Kibum ada disampingnya. Apakah hanya jantung ini yang mencintainya. Apakah karena jantung ini Kibum rela berada di sisinya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku… aku akan menjaganya dengan baik," kata Siwon. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Kibum.

"Siwonnie, dengarkan aku…. Aku…." Kata Kibum. Namun Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Kibum menarik nafasnya dalam. "Siwon, kau ada disana kan? Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sekarang aku rasakan. Apakah aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Ataukah aku menyukaimu karena sebagian dari Donghae ada dalam dirimu. Aku bingung Siwon hyung. Aku…." Pintu kamar Siwon terbuka.

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu dia menatap Kibum lekat. Ada perasaan rindu yang begitu besar mengalir dari jantungnya?

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Kibum," terdengar sebuah suara lain dari bibir Siwon. Kibum menatapnya.

"Donghae hyung, saranghae!" ucapnya mantap sambil memeluk kemudian mencium bibir Siwon. "Aku mencoba untuk memulai hidupku yang baru. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, chagiya," gumamnya sambil kembali menciumnya.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang membunuh. Bayangan itu menghilang saat Kibum dan Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kibummie?" tanya Siwon. Kibum tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah Siwonnie, aku juga ngantuk," kata KIbum sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. Siwon terdiam.

"Gumawo, Siwon-ah," terdengar sebuah bisikan lembut di telinganya.

"Gumawo, donghae-shi. Aku bisa hidup dengan jantungmu! Mianne, Kibum. Aku bukanlah Donghaemu," ucap Siwon. Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menatap foto dirinya dan Heechul.

"Hyung, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu," gumam Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Siwon bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari selimut hangatnya. Dia berjalan dan membukakan jendela kamarnya. Dia menghirup udara pagi yang segar dan bersih. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah sosok yang beradarda di depan rumahnya. Dia segera keluari rumahnya dan menghampirinya.

"Heechul hyung… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon. Heechul diam saja. Dia menatapnya dan melihat wajah pucat milik Heechul. Dia membelai piupinya yang terasa dingin, lalu menggenggam tangan Heechul yang tidak kalah dingin.

"Hyung, apa kau semalamanberada di sini?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Siwonnie…. A…. aku bukan temanmu," kata Heechul. Siwon terdiam mendengarnya. Jika dia bukan temannya, maka mengapa ada foto Heechul dikamarnya. "Cih, aku membencimu!" kata Heechul sambil memeluk erat tubuh Siwon.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku membencimu, Choi Siwon," gumam Heechul. Dia mendorong tubuh Siwon yang tadi dipeluknya erat. Dia menunjukkan senyum dinginnya dan berbalik.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?! Hyung!" panggil Siwon.

"Lepas!" teriak Heechul. "Beraninya kau melupakanku! Beraninya kau membuang jantungmu! Jika kau mau mati harusnya kau ambil saja jantungku! Jangan mengasihaniku!" racaunya. Siwon kebingungan dia berusaha untuk mencerna maksud perkataan Heechul.

"Hyung… aku…." Kata Siwon bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon! Beraninya kau melupakanku!" kata Heechul sambil menatap wajah Siwon lekat.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantungnya berpacu dengancepat. Tanpa aba-aba Heechul menciumnya. Siwon terdiam beberapa saat kemudian dia pun memeluk tubuh Heechul erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya, Rindu!

"Hyung…." Kata Siwon saat tubuh Heechul melemah dalam dekapannya. "Hyung!" panggil Siwon.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Siwon berbalik dan melihat Taemin menghampirinya.

Dia memegangi kepalanya. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Hal ini pernah terjadi, dimana? Yak, hal itu terjadi saat dia berusia 15 tahun. Saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang. Pada_Kim Heechul.

_"Saranghae, hyung! Saranghae Kim Heechul!" ucap Siwon. Heechul yang ada di sana menatapnya. Dia akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untukmelakukan hal yang lebih, mencium kekasihnya!_

_"Yak! Brengsek! Kau apakan hyungku!" teriak seorang bocah dengan seragam sekolah dasarnya. Sedangkan Heechul yang saat itu mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi. Siwon hanya tersenyum puas._

_"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apakan? Hyung?!" panggil Taemin yang terus berusaha untuk menyadarkan Kim Heechul yang tengah melayang._

"Taemin…." Panggil Siwon yang mengenalinya. Taemin terlalu emosi untuk mendengar perkataan dari Siwon. Akhirnya dia melepaskan pukulan keduanya.

"Jauhi, hyungku!" teriak Taemin. "Ayo, hyung bangun. Bangunlah! Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Taemin. "Minho! Minho hyung!" teriak Taemin. Entah darimana atau karena Siwon terlalu Sibuk dengan dunianya hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Minho ada disana.

"Hyung!" teriak Kibum.

"Oppa!" teriak Sulli.

"Aku minta kau tidak mendekatinya lagi! Jauhi hyungku! Atau kau akan merasakan akibatanya!" ancam Taemin. Dia dan Minho meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut. "Hyung! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya TAemin pada Minho. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Minho menggendongf Heechul.

"Minnie," panggil Siwon. Namun, panggilannya tidak digubris oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Oppa kau terluka lagi!" isak Sulli.

"Huh, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu!" keluh Kibum frustasi.

Mereka pun akhirnya membawa Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Setelah kejadian tersebut dia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Heechul, Taemin atau Minho. Entahlah, andai saja ingatannya pulih, tentunya dia akan dengan mudahnya menemui Heechul.

.

Malam terakhir liburan

Siwon berdiam diri di dalamkamarnya sejak sore. Tidak seorangpun bisa membuatnya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dia berpikir keras dengan hanya mengandalkan foto tersebut.

"Dia mencintaiku. Apakah dia kekasihku?" gumam Siwon. Dia menatap kalender yang tersimpan di meja kecil tersebut.

"Hyung, apakah kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Siwon. Dia merebahkan badannya diatas tempat tidur. "Hyung, kau ada dimana? Bisakah aku mengingat semuanya lagi?" gumam Siwon. "Hyung, besok aku akan pulang, aku sudah keliling pulau untuk menemuimu! Aku mencarimu dimana-mana. Di pasar! Di pantai bahkan di….. Itu dia? Aku belum mencarinya di menara!" kata Siwon penuh dengan antusias. Dia segera meraih jaket nya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia menutup pintu pagar villa tersebut. Memegang erat mantelnya dan berjalan sendirian dini hari itu kea rah menara. Siapa yang berani berjalan ditengah dinginnya udara jam 2 pagi. Tentunya Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul saja.

.

.

.

Siwon berdiri di bawah mercusuar., namun orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di sana. Dia berbalik dan menatap sesosok namja yang dirindukannya.

"Hyung…." Panggil Siwon lemah. Yang dipanggil menatapnya. Dia diam saja menunggu Siwon menghampirinya.

"Siwon…." Sapa Heechul dengan suara yang serak.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Saranghae hyung! Saranghae Kim Heechul!" kata Siwon sambil menariknya dalam pelukannya. Mendengar perkataan tersebut Heechul diam saja. Dia takut jika ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Siwon, benarkah itu?" ucapnya.

"Ne, Saranghae Kim Heechul!" katanya penuh kesungguhan. Dia pun menciumnya. Heechul pun membalasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Siwon terus menaapnya dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tapi, Siwonnie. Bagaimana dengan Kibum?" tanya Heechul saat dia tersadar dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Aku percaya pada Cinta kita. Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Bahkan jika aku hilang ingatan atau meninggal sekalipun. Jika aku lahir lagi dengan ingatan yang baru, dan aku melupakanmu. Tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pada hatiku. Dalam hatiku, aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Maka dengan sendirinya. Aku akan mencari dan menemukanmu. Kemudian, berkali-kali akan kuucapkan kata yang sama. Saranghae Kim Heechul." Ucap Siwon. Dia memeluk Heechul. "Hyung,mianne. Mian, aku sudah melupakanmu," gumamnya.

"Aku….sangat serakh Siwonnie. Aku hanya ingin kau terus dan terus mencintaiku. Hanya aku saja Siwonnie. Cintai aku. Hanya aku saja! Cinta ini membuatku buta. Aku menginginkanmu, lebih dari apapaun juga. Aku ingin ka uterus berada disampingku. Menjaga dan mencintaiku Siwonnie! Hanya aku! Cintailah diriku saja Choi Siwon!" kata Heechul merajuk.

Mendengarnya Siwon tersenyum dia memeluk erat ubuh Heechul.

"Ne, ara! Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Saranghae Kim Heechul. Saranghae…" Bisik Siwon.

"Nado," jawab Heechul sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang kini akhirnya kembali lagi padanya. menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Lihatlah Kegilaan Author. Mianne (bow).

For whoever who made the video, "Thank You So Much!"


End file.
